Heartbroken Effect
by Fireblossomgirl928
Summary: They Loved each other but because of his gang and family he need to leave her. She did not know. Years later she comes back but she have changed...changed into a cold and dangerous assassin, even her friend. Im bad at writing summaries .
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbroken Effect**

"Kawaii" Tomoyo whispered to her boyfriend.

There across the room, sitting Sakura hugged by her lovely boyfriend.

Suddenly Syaoran's cell phone rang and everyone looked at him. He groaned and picked it up. "Who the hell is calling this time?" he thought. He swear he will really hate the person who called. Ruining "there" moment together.

"Hello" Syaoran answered.

He slowly got up the chair and walked out the door. He came back in and walked to her girlfriend. "Sakura, I need to go now my mom is calling me back home." Syaoran said after giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Ohkay r u gonna come back?" Sakura said with a sad tone

"Not sure, I'll call u later to see okay?" whispered Syaoran. Syaoran whispered near her ear causing his hot breath to touch her skin making her blush.

Syaoran went toward Eriol, (Tomoyo's boyfriend) and said to Tomoyo, "I need to borrow him for a sec Sorry." With that Syaoran grabbed Eriol and left the apartment. After Syaoran left Sakura felt bored and she turned to look at what Tomoyo was doing. Sakura should've known. Tomoyo was video taping her. Sakura sweat dropped.

Somewhere else….

"No Mother! I will not leave Sakura!" Syaoran growled while slamming his fist on the table.

"We can never leave them!" Eriol said not wanting to leave the one he loves.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, Eriol, they will have to leave because if they don't they will have to be involve with gangs and I know that u do not want them to get hurt. If you do not want them to get hurt then I suggest you both to get rid of them as soon as you can." Yelan (Syaoran's mother) said angrily knowing that they really love there girlfriends but they must leave them.

Syaoran looked at his mother full of hate. He did not want to loose Sakura, he will not know how to live without Sakura in his life.

Eriol looked like he got stabbed. He felt like he was suffering, he cannot breathe.

They never knew they would have to do this. They would have to break there heart.

Back to the girls, few hours later

"Tomoyo, let go do something I'm like so bored staying at home!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs. Sakura was sitting on the sofa surfing channels, ready to fall asleep anytime if she don't do anything to unbored herself.

Tomoyo walked down and smiled evily at her friend.

"Let's go shopping then!" Tomoyo yelled with joy

Sakura looked at her friend tiredly. "Oh well I gotta go out to stretch at least." Sakura said yawning.

They have reached the mall within minutes with Tomoyo's driving skills.

They got off the car and walked in the shopping mall with all men's eye looking at them. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and whispered "This is why I hate going out."

Tomoyo giggled. "Who cares." Tomoyo responded with stars in her eyes wen she saw the clothes outside the store. Tomoyo immediately grabbed Sakura's arm and dashed into the store.

Sakura and Tomoyo stepped out the store with 2 bags in there hands. Tomoyo was smiling and looked around. Her smile slowly faded.

"What happen Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worrying about her best friend.

Tomoyo didn't answer her. Sakura follow the direction of her friend's eye and it was like the air around her turned into water. She cannot breathe. She cannot believe what she was looking at. Syaoran and Eriol making out with another girl…. Both Tomoyo and Sakura ran to the car and drove home as fast as they can.

Syaoran instantly pushed the gurl away and wipped his mouth. Eriol did the same thing. I hope you will find someone that loves you Sakura/Tomoyo both Syaoran and Eriol thought.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo and bothe of them cried their hearts out. Both of them did not know what to do.

**The next day…..**

Sakura's cell phone rang and she picked it up without looking at who it was since she was so depress, she did not want to do anything.

"Moshi Moshi Sakura speaking" Sakura said while sniffing.

"Sakura let's break up" Syaoran said. He sounded like he didn't care, but deep down in his heart, he was in pain. He wanted to touch her, hear her, feel her, be with her.

Sakura didn't know what to do… she didn't know what to say. She couldn't control herself.

"I hate you." Sakura whispered and instantly hung up and started crying again.

Tomoyo had gathered up all her courage to break up with Eriol.

Tomoyo packed up her belongings and went into Sakura's room.

"Let's leave China." Tomoyo looked at her friend's puffy eyes.

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo with all her stuff. Her eyes were red and even though Tomoyo used make up to cover up, you can still see it.

1 Hour later

"Tomoyo, It's time." Sakura looked at her friend.

"Let's go." Tomoyo said to her friend smiling at her friend sadly

"Syaoran Li. I hate you. I'll make u regret doing that" Sakura whispered quietly to herself while a drop of tear slip down her cheeks.


	2. Meeting

Three years have past since the day they broke up. Sakura and Tomoyo met Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi (_Chiharu's boyfriend_), Tereda (_Rika's Boyfriend_), Matt (_Naoko's Boyfriend_), Jennifer, Jenny, Edwin, and Sarah (_5 yrs. Old and found in the streets_) through the years they live in America. (_They all live together_.)

Sakura have turned cold and dangerous, learning martial arts, being an assassin and created the most fearful gang _**(Dark Shadows)**_ through out America. Tomoyo on the other hand is always cheerful and happy but she too learned martial arts and is Sakura second hand. If Sakura is too busy with her missions then Tomoyo will help her take care of gang problems. (_**Everyone**__ knows either __**martial arts**__ or __**elemental magic**__ and Jennifer has power to turn into any __**animal**_._Naoko doesn't know martial art or have power, she is a lawyer (she doesn't work in any office) for the gang._

Tomoyo's mother had the biggest toy company in Japan and after her mother died all the money was transferred into Tomoyo's account and she had left Tomoyo a mansion in Japan.

"Sakura you have another mission!" Chiharu yelled over the loud bursting music. They have just gotten a mail and Chiharu opened it not caring whoever the mail is for.

"Where does the mission take place?" Sakura asked coldly. All of them were already use to Sakura's personality and knew her really well. They will never try messing around with her or you'll never see the daylight again.

"It's in Japan and from Mr. Fung." Takashi answered for her girlfriend knowing the she wasn't paying attention because she was singing her favorite song.

Sakura nodded her head without saying a word. They get mission from the gang world and that means only people related into some kind of gang will know them even though they don't know that person they will do the work the person request then get the money and leave.

Tomoyo looked up when she heard the word "Japan." It was that second that have brought back some painful memories of her and Eriol together but she just acted like nothing happen.

"Ohhh Japan! I haven't been there in a long time. I wonder how it looks like now." Tomoyo said with a big smile. But everyone knew what she was thinking of.

"I've never been to Japan! I want to see how it looks like!" Naoko said with her hands under her chin. Even though she was born in Japan, she has moved in America since she was two so she doesn't remember anything about Japan.

**Somewhere in Japan**

"Syaoran, Wolf is calling you, Eriol, and the others for a meeting." Yelan said to her office not looking at her son, knowing his response and action.

Eriol nodded his head. He wondered why Wolf needed them for.

"Yes Mother" Syaoran said. His voice was cold and can make anyone shiver under his voice. This old personality of his came back after he broke up with Sakura. It was then on he hasn't fallen in love again and became strict to everyone around him. He kept himself from the outside world. Only Eriol knew how he really feels deep down his heart.

"Meiling, Jerry (_Meiling's Boyfriend_), Jacob, and Synthia, Edwin, Wolf have called us into a meeting tomorrow. Get ready at 12." Eriol said with a straight face. Usually Wolf calls them for issues like attack the Tiger or planning out some shit. Everyone knows and they have to get ready for the next problem.

**Tomorrow at 12**

Syaoran's whole gang was now in front of the Wolf Mansion. Meling rang the bell and a girl servant name Tanya came out.

"I'm glad you guys are here. Wolf has been waiting for you guys in the meeting room" Tanya said politely and bowed her head down simultaneously.

The six of them walked in and went into the meeting room. There they see Wolf sitting in the front.

"There you guys are. Sit down." Wolf looked at them and they sat down.

"I have received a letter that the Dark Shadows are coming to Japan." Wolf face is now serious and he looked directly at everyone's face.

"Isn't that the gang that was made 3 years ago and is known throughout America? Even the police know them but they never had evidence to get them to jail." Synthia said laying her head on the arm, looking at wolf.

"Yes, and they will be living here for at least a week or more. Tanya tell the others to clean seven rooms." Wolf commanded. _(Wolf Mansion is another home for Syaoran, Eriol, and others so they can live here too.)_

"Oh yeah, you guys will be staying here too" Wolf said with his back toward them while walking out the room.

**Back at America**

"Here we go Japan!" Jenny said while jumping up and down.

"You act like a little kid Jenny" Edwin said shaking his head.

"I don't want to sit next to that retard" Edwin said pointing and Jenny.

Everyone except Sakura started laughing.

"You got the weapons right?" Sakura whispered next to Tomoyo's ear out of no where making her jump.

"Yeah, they are on the sit" Tomoyo responded while pointing at the small luggage that is sitting on her seat.

Sakura grabbed the luggage and gave it to Tereda knowing the he is the most responsible person in the whole gang.

"I hope everything turns out good" Tomoyo thought silently in her head while drifting to sleep.

* * *

Sorry guys! I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. 


	3. Fight and reunited

**Note: Sakura & Syaoran talk coldly to everyone. **

"Wow Japan is beautiful" Rika whispered looking around her. Tereda chuckled at her girlfriend. He grabbed the luggage and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank You" Sakura said not even caring. Even though Sakura is disrespectful Tereda just nodded his head. He does not wish to correct her, or she'll beat the bloody hell outta him.

They walked out of the airport and it was raining. "Oh my god it's raining" Matt said grunting and glaring at the rain. Sakura just walked out the door and the rain poured on her. Her hair and clothes instantly soaked wet. Sarah who always follows Sakura, ran out the door. Edwin quickly pulled Sarah back in while Tomoyo drag Sakura back in.

**Few minutes later**

Two limos pulled up in front of them and both of the drivers walked out with an umbrella.

"My name is Wei and the other driver is Fei" Wei said while both of them bowed. "I'm here to pick you guys up for Master Wolf." The driver said while opening the door for them. All of them ran in the limo while Sakura walked. Wei walked to Sakura covering her from getting wet even though she already is. Sakura sat in the seat right behind Wei. No one sat in the front except Wei who is the driver.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Jennifer, Jenny, Sarah, and Edwin got into the front limo, the one Wei drives.

Chiharu, Takashi, Tereda, Rika, Matt, and Naoko sat in the second one.

**During the ride**

"Can you turn on the radio Fei?" Naoko asked while kissing her boyfriend, Matt.

"Yes Miss." Fei turned on the radio.

"Look I haven't ridden a motorcycle for a week already!" Rika exclaimed, pointing at the person riding a yellow motorcycle.

Tereda chucked at his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist.

**Sakura and others…**

"Where we living again?" Edwin asked.

"In the Wolf Mansion. Duh!" Jenny answered in a your-so-stupid tone.

"Edwin you should know since the wolves are driving us." Jennifer said while rolling her eyes.

"Pshh I don't think" Edwin talked back to the two girls while watching Wei drive up to the freeway.

"Sakura looked." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at what Tomoyo was looking at. It was someone riding a motorcycle. "It's a Tiger." Sakura whispered softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "How do you know?" Jennifer ask. "The tattoo on the arm."

It had a picture of a small tiger on the arm. He was wearing a T-shirt and didn't cover the tattoo. The tiger's eye was black meaning it was the lowest rank. "Just leave –

Tomoyo was cut off from the loud roaring sound from the motorcycles. Everyone except Wei turned and looked. There were at least 10 tigers.

"Shit" Sakura whispered. She toke out her gun to get ready and shoot. Everyone did the same, at the same time Edwin toke out his cell phone and call the others.

"Guys Get ready the Tigers are here." Edwin said quietly but loud enough for Naoko to hear.

After Naoko hung up she quickly told everyone. Everyone got ready.

"WATCH OUT!" Tomoyo screamed seeing one of the motorcyclist who seems like the leader drove next to Wei and aimed the gun at him.

Sakura instantly put his arm around Wei's next and pulled him back. The bullet missed his eyes by an inch. Tomoyo who sat next to Sakura instantly whipped out her gun and shot the leader. He lost control and his motorcycle swerved to the side hitting the boundaries that separate the cars from the opposite side.

Chiharu and the others reached there arms out the window and shot the other 8 behind there car. There was one more tiger in front of Fei's and behind Wei's limo.

That Tiger turned around and shot Fei's limo engine. Fei swerved the car to the left and instantly stepped on the brake making a complete stop. The window near Fei shattered and the pieces fell on him.

Sakura turned around shot the tiger right in the heart. He instantly died. Wei turned his car and drove toward Fei.

"Fucking Tigers!" Matt growled and kicked the boundary after getting of the car.

"We should get back to the Mansion and report this to Master Wolf." Wei said driving up to them.

"Just brush off the glasses and leave. No one is here so just act like nothing happened." Tomoyo said to Fei.

Everyone nodded and continued.

**Wolf Mansion**

"What's taking them so long?!!?!" Synthia said getting mad cause she never likes waiting.

"Wei and Fei are picking them up now. You guys got the room ready right?" Wolf looked at all the servants.

"Yes Master Wolf." All of them responded and stood in a line.

"What's so important about them? Not like there gang is bigger than ours." Jacob said like they were nothing important at all.

"The leader is my friend's daughter. He created wolves with me. Before he died he told me to take care of her but I've never seen her before ever since his death because she lived with her cousin. She is also important because she is contact with most of the gunpowder, bullets, grenade, and machine gun gang companies." Wolf answered trying to remember what else other companies there are.

"Can they give me a new gun?" Meiling asked looking at her scratched up, black, plain gun.

Before Wolf can answer Meiling, the bell rang. Syaoran opened the door and there amber met emerald.

Sakura…


	4. Slap

**At night in Wolf mansion **(I skipped the part where they meet cause I cant think of anything interesting . )

"Sakura It's time for dinner." Naoko said waiting for Sakura outside the door with her boyfriend.

Sakura opened the door and there she was wearing a grey sweater, black sweatpants, and flip flops. "Sakura you wanna wear that and go down to see them?" Naoko said looking up and down at Sakura.

"Does it matter?" Sakura growled coldly as she walk pass the couple. Naoko shivered at her voice. "I can't believe one of the wolf leader is Syaoran Li!" Naoko said to her boyfriend with worry in her eyes. "Yeah. What a coincidence. I never knew that I would meet him there" Matt said pressing his girlfriend against the wall.

Matt kissed her girlfriend and nibbled on her lower lip. Naoko opened a gap in her lip and he stuck his toungue in her mouth. His left hand snaked around her waist and his right hand reached under her shirt, feeling her back. He then kissed down her neck and starting sucking it. Naoko giggled and said "Matt let's do this after dinner instead." After licking her neck a couple of times he stopped. "Sure." Matt said with a seductive tone.

**Downstairs**

Sakura sat right across from Syaoran since there were no seats left. She was gonna sit on the chair across from Meiling but Tomoyo said those seats are for Matt and Naoko.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her she looked up. "What are you staring at?" Sakura said coldly but her voice was more deadly. That is the tone she use to whenever she is serious. Syaoran and his gang (except Wolf) shivered. Syaoran just looked down at his food.

"Can we watch T.V?" Sarah ask shaking Sakura's arm. "Can she Wolf?" Sakura asked Wolf knowing that he is really strict. "Yes" Wolf responded after swallowing the rice. "I'm done eating. I'll watch T.V with Sarah." Sakura said getting up her seat.

Sarah grabbed her plate and sat on the sofa with Sakura following her. Sakura handed Sarah the control and she landed on a cartoon channel.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I stared at the girl I've been missing the past 3 years. I can't believe how much she has change. She looked at and said something coldly to me. It hurted me so much seeing her like that. Why did I break up with her the first place? Stupid Stupid Stupid! I could've just told her instead of making out with another girl in front of her! His heart hurted thinking of all the past. I wanted to talk to her so I stood up.

"I'm done eating." I said to everyone and stood up. My voice was the same, but I could tell that I let out some sadness in my tone since everyone looked at me.

I walked toward Sakura and tapped on her shoulder. "What?" she said. Her voice made me frown. _Did she change because of me?_ "I need to talk to you." I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her up the stairs. After passing few rooms I stopped in front of my room and turned around to look at her.

"What do you need? I don't have all day." Sakura said to me. I could tell she didn't want to talk to me. After all I did hurt her deeply. It hurted my heart too. I've lost her once already and now I will not loose her again no matter what!

"I was thinking maybe we can get together again. I know I hurted you but it was because of my mom. I didn't want you to hurt that is why I broke up with you." I said looking at her right in the eye. Suddenly I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you know how much you have fucking hurted me when you broke up with me? In America I've tried so hard to forget you and find another one but NO! You were always in my head and it was so hard for me to breathe everyday. It was about 6 months when I could stand up myself and stop crying. Because of you I've turned this." Sakura was telling me all her feelings and I could tell she was more painful than just what she said. Her eyes watered and it was full of hatred. Tears fell down her cheeks and I can't stand watching her like this.

I didn't what to do. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Sakura." I whispered. I felt a tear sliding down my cheeks. Suddenly she pushed me away. The next thing I felt was a sting on my cheek.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I can't believe what he just did. He just pulled me into a hug. I was so mad and pushed him away. I didn't think and my hand slapped him across the face hard.

"No matter how many sorry you say, you can never replace the pain you caused me." I whispered feeling the tears slip down. With that I ran into my room and slammed the door. The next thing I know is that I was crying myself into sleep.

**Sakura & Syaoran's gang **_(Sakura, Syaoran, Sarah, and Wolf are __**not**__ included)_

Everyone was piled up on the staircase watching the whole conversation. "I never knew Sakura was that painful." Jennifer said quietly seeing that Syaoran was standing there with his head down. "I think ima burst into tears. Go get me a tissue Edwin" Jenny said frowning. "Which Edwin?" both Edwin said looking at Jenny. Meiling shook her head.

"I'll call the one I know longer Ed. So the one in Meiling's side is called Edwin okay?" Jenny stated.

"Let's go into my room and talk about it okay?" Tomoyo said looking at all of them except Eriol.

They all walked to Tomoyo's room when Syaoran left and Eriol was last. "No one invited you here. You can leave." Tomoyo said slamming the door in his face.

"Tomoyo just let him in. He wants to help Sakura and Syaoran too." Meiling said trying to convince Tomoyo.

"Whatever. I'll just be laying on my bed then. You guys sit on the floor." Tomoyo commanded all of them. _(They all know about Tomoyo and Eriol too)_

"Jerry help me go call Eriol in." Meiling said to her boyfriend after getting a response from Tomoyo.

To Jerry's surprise Eriol was still standing outside. "I thought you would've went in you room already." Jerry said chuckling at Eriol.

"So where do we start?" Jacob ask staring at everyone. _(They are sitting in a circle now.)_

"Let's start from talking about lovers! You know lovers are like two pen-" Takashi couldn't finish because Chiharu has punched him in the face before he can finish. All of them sweat dropped. "Interesting couple…" Synthia stuttered a little, afraid of Chiharu even though she knows martial arts.

"I want to continue listening to what Takashi was gonna say" Edwin_ (The one in Sakura's side is called Ed. from now on if you guys forgot) _said looking at the unconscious body lying next to Chiharu.

"We are gonna talk about the -cough-s-couple-cough- right?" Tereday said pulling his girlfriend _(Rika)_ on to his lap.

"You guys want to get them back together?" Meiling ask eyeing everyone.

"Let's make up a plan or somthing." Eriol commented.

They all nodded and parted to each other's room. They swore to each other that they will get them back together.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up like an hour later and it was only 11pm. I still need to search for my target _(remember she have a mission to do.) _I went to ask Wolf to see if he has a computer program to look for my target's information. Of course his mansion has a computer room. I sigh when I didn't know how to work the computer. I need to ask Tereda for help.

I knocked on the door and Tereda opened the door. "Tereda I need you to find information about someone name Ryou Shirogane and you can do it tomorrow but tell me before tomorrow morning." I said seeing Rika looking at us with the blankets covering her. "Thank you Sakura." Tereda answered and laughed nervously.

I left and walked toward my room. I toke my pajamas in the closet and walked into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and walked into the warm shower. "Ryou Shirogane" I whispered. "I guess your life will end tomorrow." I said while smiling. I love to see blood…


	5. Mission Complete

**Tomorrow afternoon**

"Sakura I found out where he lives." Tereda said handing Sakura a file. He lives in the other side of the town. "Tell Chiharu drive the red Ferrari. Also call Rika to put 2 machine guns at the side. Get the guns ready too." Sakura said while flipping around the files. She opened the closet and grabbed a silver gun with cherry blossom textures around the handle and slipped it in her pockets.

Sakura and Tereda walked out the room and saw everyone standing in front of the door. "Tomoyo, Matt, and Ed, go get your motorcycle." Sakura said walking pass them. After Sakura left Tereda turned to the group and said, "Rika you know what to do and Chiharu, Sakura let you drive the Ferrari." Everyone blinked. "YESS!!!!!!!!" Chiharu screamed and jumped around hugging everyone.

"What do we do then?" Jennifer and Jenny asked.

"I don't wanna stay here. It's so boring." Takashi groaned.

"Don't worry I'm staying here too." Tereda said to Takashi.

"I don't know what you guys are doing though." Tereda pointed out to Jennifer and Jenny.

"What are you guys doing?" Synthia asked looking at the party.

Before anyone can answer, Wolf came up. "She is going to go do her mission." Wolf answered for them knowing that they will not tell Meiling and them unless Sakura let them.

"Can we go too?" Meiling and Jerry asked the same time.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Matt, Rika, Edwin, just walked of to Sakura.

"Is it dangerous?" Syaoran asked in his cold regular tone but you can tell he was worried.

"Who knows? Try and follow her." Wolf said knowing that he and Eriol will.

"I'm coming too!" Meiling screamed chasing after Syaoran and Eriol who is running to their motorcycle.

"I guess we can play video games now." Edwin sighed walking downstairs to the T.V.

Jennifer, Jenny, Synthia, Jerry, and Jacob follow Edwin.

"I want to play too!" Sarah screamed at Edwin and putted her hands on her hip. Everyone laughed, "Sure."Jacob grinned at the little gurl.

**Syaoran & Eriol**

By the time they got to there car Sakura and them already left.

"They are going to Ryou Shirogane, the person in the file right?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded and started his engine and zoomed off without Eriol.

**Sakura**

Sakura was sitting beside Chiharu who was driving the red Ferrari. Others were riding there motorcycle beside Sakura and Chiharu. "Is that him?" Chiharu ask Sakura. Sakura nodded knowing who Chiharu was talking about.

Yellow 350z Lamborghini. Everyone looked at the person and there he was. Ryou Shirogane driving.

Sakura looked behind and saw two motorcycle driving up. "Stupid son of a bitch." Sakura cursed out loud. "Who is it? Chiharu asked. "Li and Eriol." Sakura growled.

"What we gonna do Sakura?" Rika said over the mic. All of them had a mic and earpiece so everyone can talk to each other without calling.

Sakura growled seeing that Ryou was gonna exit the freeway. "Action!" Sakura screamed. Sakura reached out the window with the gun in her hand and fire at Ryou.

Ryou saw Sakura's action and gassed. _(Did I forgot to say he knows how to fight too? . ) _Ryou instantly toke out his gun and shot back. Chiharu swerved to the side. Good thing the car was bullet proof or else they would need to fix everything. Rika and Tomoyo speed up in front of Chiharu and toke out their gun. "Let me drive" Sakura said unbuckling her seat belt.

Sakura slipped in front of Chiharu and Chiharu got onto the passenger seat. Ryou drove next to Sakura and stuck his hand out. Chiharu reached out and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Suddenly few bullets hit the Ferrari. "Sakura he got backups!" Matt yelled looking at three BMW speeding up to them. Tomoyo and Rika slow down a little and let the 1 of the BM drive up to her. One of them man got up from the car and he was holding a grenade. Tomoyo jumped on top of the BM and pulled the ring. Tomoyo got onto Rika. "GO!" Tomoyo yelled.

Few seconds after Rika speed up, the BM exploded. Both Eriol and Syaoran were shocked at the scene in front of them. Chiharu grabbed the machine gun and started firing at Ryou. He hit the curb and the car flipped. Sakura toke out her gun and shot and the engine, it exploded.

Seeing the explosion, Eriol and Syaoran drove to the right before it hit them.

"Ready?" Sakura ask looking at Chiharu. Chiharu gripped on the side. Sakura drifted making a 360 degree turn and shot three times near the tire and the tire flew off. Sakura was now driving backward with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding a gun. Sakura threw the gun on Chiharu's lap and turned back to the front. The BM behind it crashed into it and both of them stopped.

"Mission complete!" Chiharu chorused happily. With that, they drove back to the mansion.

**Mansion **

They all walked in the mansion with Syaoran and Eriol following then.

"One question Tomoyo. That motorcycle of yours you left behind, the police can find out it's yours right?" Edwin asked

"It's mines but I change the license plate already so they won't find out and plus it exploded with the BM so they can't find anything but a piece of burnt crap." Tomoyo answered planning stuff ahead before anyone except Sakura of course.

"So I'll say the mission was complete." Meiling said coming in the room.

"It was so cool!" Rika yelled excitedly still remember the how Tomoyo jumped on the BM and exploded the car.

Eriol walked up behind Tomoyo "Are you hurt?" he asked while turning her around.

"Don't touch me." Tomoyo growled. Eriol had spun her around her stared at her in the eyes. She couldn't help it but she felt like hugging him. She missed the warmth of Eriol.

Tomoyo's eyes soften and said, "Jumping on a car is not hard. I have done it many times before." Tomoyo said letting her guard down. She had done some mission with Sakura before so she knows how to do it.

Eriol pulled Tomoyo into a hug. Tomoyo wanted to pull away but he was too strong for her.

"Tomoyo please forgive me." Eriol pleased. He really wanted to be back with Tomoyo. Suddenly she started crying.

"I really miss you the pass 3 years, I didn't know what to do without you." Tomoyo whispered between sobs.

"Let's go to the room. I'll make it up to you okay?" Eriol asked wiping the tears away. Tomoyo nodded and they walked up into Eriol's room.

"Are we going back to America?" Matt asked Sakura.

"You guys are staying here until Tiger is gone." Wolf responded before Sakura. He was walking in the room toward the group. "You guys would be going to the same school as them too."

Sarah ran up to Sakura and started tugging her sleeves. "Do I have to go to school too?" She asked Sakura. Sakura bent down, "Of course you need to go to school darling, and you can meet new friends there." Sakura was wearing a hood but Sarah can see her smile.

Sarah cheered and hugged Sakura. Not because of going to school but because Sakura smiled.

Sarah ran to the T.V and started playing the PS2.

**Sakura's Room**

Sakura came out of the shower and sat on the chair near the table. She turned on the computer and started to check her email.

Knock Knock

"Come in." Sakura said without looking at the door.

"Sakura we need to talk." Syaoran stated firmly walking into her room. Sakura turned off the computer and turned to him.

"I don't think we need to talk about anything." Sakura said trying to avoid Syaoran's eye. Syaoran grabbed a folded chair near the closet and placed it next to Sakura and sat down.

"Sakura it's been 3 years since we really talked to each other. I haven't forgotten you these few years. I really missed you. My mom forced me to leave you because of gang issues and I didn't want you to get involve with us since it will hurt you. I want to tell you I still love you." Syaoran said looking down.

Sakura eyes were blurred with tears now.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Did you know I almost suicide because of you" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran eyes widen from the last sentence and looked at Sakura.

"I didn't know what to do. Tomoyo was the only one there for me but she was having a hard time too." Sakura's voice was sad and slow.

Sakura stood up and walked toward the door.

"I need to sleep now so please excuse me." Sakura said opening the door and wiping her tears.

Syaoran walked toward Sakura and hugged her. This time she did not push him away and slap him, instead she just leaned forward and hugged him back softly.

"Goodnight. We can continue this some other day." Syaoran said walking out of the room but not before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Sakura lay on the bed. "Okaa-san please help me." Sakura whispered and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
